Lost soul of Equestria
by Heartless demon wolf
Summary: The entire land is ravaged by darkness and chaos, the Elements of Harmony are shattered and death follows all creatures through no will of their own. Spike the dragon has nothing left save for a long gray colored cloak and twin curved swords to fight the enemies that haunt his every movement. Searching for the one who holds his heart, he must chose to save or destory the kingdom.
1. Peaceful memories

**This is the true summary that could not be posted, enjoy: The entire land is ravaged by darkness and chaos, the Elements of Harmony are shattered and death follows all creatures through no will of their own. Spike the dragon has nothing left save for a long gray colored cloak and twin curved swords to fight the enemies that haunt his every movement. **

**Searching for the one who holds his heart, the young adult must make a choice to save all of ... the kingdom from the creatures who enchain it from certain destruction, or allow it to bathe in the flames that begin to consume it, while betrayal is hidden in the shadows.**

A Spike/Twilight romance fic, be warned now that this is a dark-hearted story and may have a tragic ending…also be aware that this is my first My Little Pony fic, please be honest when reviewing and enjoy. 

* * *

To be perfectly honest, he could not believe it.

The way that all his friends surrounded him with love, care…affection. His name was Spike…the dragon. He was a purple scaled male baby dragon with green fins, spikes on his spine, eyes and a light shade of green on his stomach, being known as one of the most loveable, honest dragons ever known…at least that how it was four years ago when he was twelve years old.

Now Spike is sixteen years of age and is more mature, his spike on his spine are sharper, his eyes are more narrowed as any reptile's eyes would be and the fins on the side of his face are much smaller he was tall enough to look down by a few inches at his friends, who were ponies, he was overlooking the items his best marefriend or in short lover Twilight Sparkle had gotten for him due to this day being his birthday.

The purple furred mare with dark blue hair that had a single strip of both pink and purple color in her mane and tail, alone with gentle, enticing purple eyes in Spike's personal opinion and a large pink star with five much smaller white stars on her flank known as a cutie mark unicorn nuzzled her number one assistant and best friend nose with her own, loving the rough scales that rubbed across her snout as she sighed softly with her eyes closed as the dragon did the same then looked around and noticed her five mare friends Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Fluttershy looking at the innocent couple with a large smile.

Rainbow Dash with her cyan colored coat, cerise colored eyes and rainbow colored mane and tail with a cloud that had a rainbow shaped lighting bolt on the side of her flank snickered as she nudged Fluttershy with her right front hoof.

Fluttershy herself being a yellow colored, light blue eyes with both a long pink mane and tail having the cutie mark of three green colored body butterflies with pink wings on all of them embossed on her flank, Rainbow Dash and herself being Pegasus as she merely smiled, not allowing her best friend's strange antics to get the best of her and waved…well…..shyly at the pair who chuckled.

An orange coat colored earth pony mare known as Applejack with her beautiful, warm with an honest aura green eyes and long blond colored mane and tail also having the cutie mark of three bright, shiny red apples with a green stem and single green leaf on each one on her flank winked at Spike before tipping her brown colored Stetson hat that she wore covering the top of her mane towards the teenage dragon who blushed a deep red from his cheeks over laying his purple scales.

Twilight calmly stepped back from her love as a pink furred earth pony mare with baby blue eyes and a raspberry colored mane and tail with the cutie mark of three balloons on her flank named Pinkie Pie, the middle balloon being yellow with a blue string as the two on either side was blue with yellow string.

Pinkie laughed loudly as she cut a slice of chocolate colored cake with white frosting spread on all sides, having the emblem of a large purple dragon onto of a mountain with many varies of jewels and the top reading 'Happy birthday, Spike!' on the top, the cake layout being a joke between the dragon and baker herself as they laughed before he was given a piece of cake.

Taking a small piece off with his black colored plastic fork, Spike held it out towards Twilight who allowed her ears to drop in embarrassment knowing all eyes were on her and slowly opened her mouth to take the baked batter as she grinned, before chewing and swallowing then laughed nodding at Pinkie pie in satisfaction who jumped up into the air, landing on a blue colored balloon with a very large grin as she jumped to another, the helium filled items allowing the mare to hop around without popping under her weight, much to the confusion of everyone else as they shrugged and went back to the party.

A gorgeous light gray colored mare with an indigo colored mane and tail with azure colored eyes as she had the shape of three blue diamonds that had eight slices separating each diamond on her flank who was known as Rarity threw her mane back behind her face, looking at Pinkie Pie with an eyebrow raised in utter confusion as she shrugged before trotting over to speak to the creature of the hour.

"My word, young darling….you seem to be having the most divine of days, is that not right, my Spikey-wikey!" Rarity chuckled as Spike only nodded before his eyes shifted to a light gray furred, purple and pink mixed mane and tail with sap green eyes unicorn filly or as was the case young mare because of how longer her legs were, the way her coat shined and alluring green eyes blinked slowly seeing the teenage dragon who looked away, guilt clawing at his heart as her name was Sweetie Belle, the younger sister of Rarity and former colt or rather dragonfriend of Spike as was prior three years ago.

He let lose a deep sigh as Rainbow Dash slap him hard on the back with her right front hoof, the creature not feeling it because of thick scales.

"Lighten up, Scales, it's a party and-"

"PARTY!" Pinkie Pie shouted interrupting her friend forcing the whole crowd to shout the same word as Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes.

"And everypony knows it's not your fault what happened between you two…Twilight has already forgiven you…and it's time to let go." Rainbow Dash added softly as Spike nodded slowly, knowing that what she spoke was true.

With a forced chuckle he hugged the flying mare with his left front claw before he walked over, grabbed Twilight and with his arms supporting her back, kissed her lips with such passion that Rarity squealed as the other ponies stomped lightly on the ground in approval as the mare of the hour blushed a deep red underneath her purple furred face and she laughed nervously.

"You really have to warn a mare next time, Spike….hey.…I got your gift…but your going to have to wait until tonight…it's special…but not as much as my love for you." she whispered into his left ear as he grinned then kissed her lips once more, more then ready for the party to end as he allowed her back to her hooves and started to dance, somehow ending with Pinkie and loving the feeling of being among friends.

The party ended much slower then the young dragon wished, but when it did he swiftly locked the front door and windows, made Peewee and Owlowiscious fly outside into the night knowing they could take of themselves before he ran up the ladder to be with his mate in her bed which she laid on with all four hooves beside her stomach as she chuckled.

"A bit to eager, aren't we?" she whispered as he rubbed the back of his neck with a claw but did not answer.

Slowly she smiled in a sexual form before kissing his lips as he grabbed both her ears slowly and rubbed them making her moan before he gently pushed his tongue into her mouth, making her more then happy to accept into her mouth as both fought one another to see who would win the tongue war, as Twilight allowed him to touch every area of her mouth before they pulled back, heaving oxygen into their bodies as they looked deeper into the other's eyes then without a word, touched their noses to the other and with the mare making the dragon lie on his back, the two then made love for the very first time in their lives, wanting for this night to be remembered forever.

Spike panted as drops of sweat ran down his body before he looked at the mare of his dreams and heart as she smiled with a loving glance before kissing his lips once more and wrapping her front hooves around her dragon, whispering into his right ear the last words he would ever hear from her mouth as his eyes began to close with exhaustion and she laid her head on his chest.

"You are my number one assistant …my very heart…I love you…Spike."

*Five years later*

A purple scaled male dragon with green fins, spikes on his spine, eyes and a light shade of green on his stomach opened his eyes slowly, wondering as to what happened last night as he was starting only into the cerise eyes of a mare.

"Where the BUCK is she, reptile!"


	2. Hidden truths and lost of a friend

Spike was jolted awake as he moved his head back quickly, noticing the cyan colored body of the mare with a rainbow colored mane along with a golden head set that covered all of her head save for her eyes and mouth as she scowled at the dragon before her.

"R…Rainbow Dash…is that you? What happened to you?" he asked slowly as the Rainbow Dash only gritted her teeth then brought her left front hoof back and back hoofed his right jaw as he growled in pain, not understanding why she would attack him, seeing the many scars toning her body.

"The name is General Dash, reptile, you will only be informed once…if you mistake my name once more…your life will end, I promise you"

"Now where is she! Tell me now you damned, bastard lizard!" Rainbow Dash added with a scream causing Spike to stare at her in confusion before Rainbow Dash stood on her two rear hooves and brought her front hooves down with a slam, forcing Spike to dodge to the right out of the way before he stood up, seeing the large dent her hooves had caused, cracking the floor and shearing up the mattress of the bed.

The first thing he realized was that he was taller, much taller then Rainbow Dash and near reaching the library ceiling itself, the second thing he found out was that his claws were longer and white tipped instead of purple like when he was younger also that his tail was as long as Twilight's bed, which were blood stained and the sheets and comforter was ripped apart Spike knew with horror and his spikes on his spine were full grown and extremely sharp.

The third thing he saw was that the library was a complete and total mess, book were either torn apart or knocked off the shelf with extreme force, Peewee, Spike's pet phoenix was cramped in a corner, tall enough to be considered grown but not with wild instincts his kind had, with his long flaming body, sharp curved beak and long yellowed very shape talons along with his intense yellow narrowed eyes.

He was injured, his right wing bruised and had a long scar a crossed it, from what injured him, Spike did not know.

Turning his green eyes back to the mare who had rudely awoken his from his slumber, he saw that Rainbow Dash had the armor of Nightmare Moon, but with her cutie mare branded on the front and with trims of gold around the edges of the armor itself, her eyes narrowed in annoyance as she spoke louder, holding very little of the pride she once had for herself.

"By order of the Dark Army, I command you to tell me where Twilight Sparkle resides!" General Dash yelled as Spike could only blink in confusion before a large, cyan colored right wing was slapped into his face hard, throwing him into a book shelf and forcing him to cough up a small amount of blood from the force.

"I…I don't know what your talking about, Dash…I have seen her since yesterday, on my sixteen birthday, remember!" he shouted back, before dodging a right front hoof aimed at his chest and with no other choice slashed at his friend's or former's chest, slicing through the armor with ease and causing the mare to drip blood like a small stream as she took seven steps back snorting with fury as she yelled.

"Your birthday? Spike, your birthday was five years ago…..you….you do not know what has happened…therefore you do not…..no…..you do not know indeed….how annoying…fine then, I'll just have to put you out of your misery so you do not witness the horror of this land that has been taken over!"

General Dash screamed before she ran and attacked his face with her own forehead, causing a flash of pain and anger to well up in the young dragon before he blocked a blow from her left front hoof that was aimed directly at his chest with a claw and shoved her back roughly as she brought her two front claws to his face, which he grabbed then out of rage and not knowing why his former best friend was acting in such a way.

He breathed a long string of green fire out of his mouth towards her who dodged the element but not before it melted the armor on her right shoulder as she screamed, kicked his face hard forcing him to stumble back then paused as she stood looking at the flames catching fire to the tree that was created as a house.

"It appears you will be more trouble then you are worth…mark my words that I will deal with you later…and when I do, you'll pay for what you have done, dragon!" General Dash screamed as her wings shot up and flapped quickly, lifting her into the sky as she broke out of the window above her.

"What are you taking about, DASH!" Spike roared, a full grown dragon roar being forced out of his lungs and vocal cords as he looked in terror to see that his flames have set the library on fire, with a growl at himself for causing the ruin of his marefriend and his own house, Spike ran to the corner and grabbed Peewee in his left claw before he jumped off the second floor and ran out the house, the two flame bearing creatures having no trouble due to not being affected by the fire as Spike dropped to the grass and watched his childhood home burn to the ground, before he heard a hoot from the top window.

"Owlowiscious!" Spike screamed, rushing back into the front door leaving Peewee to do nothing more then hope for his master and fellow mentor to escape unharmed.

Spike could see nothing through the heavy, black smoke of burning wood and books as he dodged a rather large column of green flames and looked above him, seeing Twilight's pet owl and his friend standing on to one of the a rather tall book cases, to get away from the fire as he hooted in fear before seeing Spike climb his way towards him with his claws.

"Owlowiscious, grab my arm….GRAB IT!" Spike shouted as the owl did not move then a spilt second to late before he jumped towards the outstretched left arm but not before a stray flame lit his tail on fire as he screamed, forcing Spike to fall form the book case and slam onto the floor before grabbing the owl and doing his best to swat out the rapidly increasing flames and running out the door.

The second he got out the entire second floor of the library collapsed under the weight of the non existent support beams forcing the tree itself to show outward as well in an evil, harsh sight of Spike former home being consumed by the flames.

The dragon dropped to his knees cradling the owl who was dying, his feathers burnt beyond anything any animal could do, even Fluttershy or Zecora, the owl looked at his reptile friend and former ally before hooting very softly, a single tear slid down his feathered face before he closed his eyes, and breathed no more.

Spike and Peewee for their part, screamed into the air, a screech louder then any other of his kind vibrated around the air as a large angry jet of green flame followed the grief stricken sound…Spike dropped his head, feeling guilt tear his heart open as he brought the owl closer to his chest….he had failed his friend.


	3. Blades of Forbidden love

Spike Sparkle stabbed his brown wooden, sliver colored shovel into the soil of the ground gripping the small wood in both his claws with a angered sigh as he looked at the freshly covered grave that he had given to Owlowiscious which is where the owl now laid to rest, Peewee sighing softly with a shake of his head.

"You know that nothing could have been done for him….Spike" Peewee whispered gently making the dragon even more angry as he gritted his fangs and pulled the shovel out of the dirt before he threw it hard into the flames of his old house.

Which was still burning, even though it had already been two hours since Spike escaped from the ruin he had caused….one was for weeping for his old friend and Peewee's elder mentor, and the second hour for the two yelling to each other of what should be done with the body before they decided on burying him, Peewee not able to do it due to his injured wing and the fact that the shovel towered over him, much to Spike's annoyance.

Spike remembered when Twilight had found a certain spell to get Peewee to speak to larger animals, knowing from Fluttershy that the reason they could not talk to other animals such as Tank or Angel was because they were to small while Spike and the other ponies were much to large, Twilight then with the help of her mentor found a magic spell to try on Peewee and even Owlowiscious.

He had refused when a shake of his head and terrified "Hoo" when Spike had turned thirteen on his birthday.

Once the spell became a success, she then tired it on Angel, Tank and Gummy, only Angel and Gummy accepting for her to use it though, Tank to scared to even try.

Ever since that day, Peewee had been a regular brother to Spike and a complete smart ass to everyone else, even Spike himself…before Sweetie Belle entered into his life.

Pushing aside unwanted memories he inhaled deeply and exhaled out of his nose before turning to his right to look at his pet phoenix who smiled sadly with his beak, which did creep Spike out a bit before the two looked towards the grave of Owlowiscious and said a silent good bye…then with one last look at their burned down home…they walked away for the very last time with Peewee on Spike's right shoulder causing him to roll his eyes but knowing he could and never would object.

The two creatures noticed, or at least Spike did that all of Ponyville, the small town of which he had lived for many years was nothing more then ashes, bodies and a dark, horrible dream as he walked, looking around and not seeing a pony in sight but noticing that shadows of creatures Spike had only seen very few times were roaming the streets, for what purpose, Spike did not know.

As the pair tried to stay away from the cruel, evil threats around them Spike spotted a familiar mare flying towards them with a dark blue bag around her neck, carrying something heavy, it would seem.

The mare had a gray furred coat, with beautiful but pointing in different directions golden color eyes and a long flowing but very dirty and tore in many places blond tail and mane with a long stream of seven light blue bubbles on her flank as her cutie mark.

Her entire body had long, deep scars as if she had been in a horrible, bloody battle but she simply landed on the ground before the two and waved her right front hoof with a smile on her face as if nothing had happened around her, the mare was known as Derpy Hooves and she was, or used to be the town's mail mare.

"Hello, scaly Spike!" Derpy spoke cheerfully making the two animals chuckle and smile despise themselves with a nod but Spike replying back.

"Hey Derpy….oh, I'm sorry….Ditzy, right? How are you?" he questioned as she smiled before shaking her head ant the other name.

"It's just Derpy, Spike" she laughed then looked around over her shoulders nervously before mentioning for him to step closer.

Seeing no reason as to not trust the unfortunate mare, Spike leaned closer to her as Peewee tried to her what she was going to say.

"Ponyville not well no more….evil animals are tearing town apart….no pony to stop them…..I been given gift to give to Spike the dragon, and that you…right?" she asked innocently as Spike nodded not understanding what had happened to the town around him.

"Well then here you go!" Derpy said cheerfully with a large smile taking over her face, her demeanor completely changing from a few seconds ago as she took the strap of her mail bag off her neck and set it down with an "Oof!" before opening the bag and pulling out something of which Spike would have never believed in many years of ever seeing.

They were large, short sliver swords as big as his entire body when he was the age of ten with three curved ridges on the front a single ridge on the back that has the handle of a full grown dragon and unicorn intertwined with one another, their noses touching in a loving embrace, golden in color, the bodies separate enough for the claws, talons or any other limb but a hoof to fit easily as Derpy threw the blades with his front hooves at Spike forcing him to catch him, almost cutting off his right claw and nearly slicing his left as he caught them both before he was passed or rather thrown a dark green sheath to hold the blades and put on his back which he did before looking the weapons over in his claws.

"Those are known as um…the blades of Forbidden…love? Yeah….that's what she said, love! Use them wisely for they kill even a goddess if you need them to" Derpy spoke softly with her smile turning into a much more serious frown.

"I must be going now…for I can not stay long….see you later, Scaly!" Derpy laughed as she put her bag over her neck and lifted hit as well as her own body with her wings into the air and started to fly, as the two animals watch her leave Spike not even having the chance to ask her any questions as to who was the 'she' the gave her the blades to give to him.

Not even a minute after she was in the air, a large orange furred with purple eyes male griffin descends down from the clouds above and grab Derpy in his rear talons ripping into her flesh deeply her rib cage snapping under the large amount of force, making Spike gasp in horror as Peewee flies up to aid Derpy in getting rid of her attacker.

Spike did not waste time running towards the three creatures as the griffin screamed in rage once Peewee lit his own body on fire, catching the beast's right hip ablaze who could do nothing to attack the bird, put out the flames and holding his prey in his talons as he starts to fall to the ground causing Spike to jump and using his right sword stab deep into the stomach of the griffin who let out a roar of pain before watching his upper and lower intestines fall to the soil as the blade was cruelly ripped out below him unable to do anything before crashing to the ground, throwing Derpy, Spike and himself hard into the dirt.

Spike did not hesitate as he held a bleeding left arm where one of the griffin talons had cut him before he walked slowly up to Derpy, who was breathing slowly, a large amount of blood pooling around her body and both her ribs slashed open…the wound was fatal, much to the horror of Spike and Peewee who had clawed out the griffin's eyes with his talons.

The creature laughed harshly when he felt the mare's breathing begin to slow "There is no hope for her, reptile….we both know that…..ha…my day would have gone great if you-"

the griffin spat a large glob of blood out of his beak before snarling at both Spike and Peewee and continuing his words.

"bastards had not mess with my dinner…..buck you both! The griffin kingdom will hear of my death, you slimy, scaly, ugly mare-"

the griffin was cut off from his rant once more but this time with a scream of pain as Peewee ripped the animal's tongue and shoved it deep down his own throat making Spike wonder just how many more there were of his kind…and if there were any more dragons left.

"Stupid bitch" Peewee spat in disgust seeing the animal choke to death and breathe no more after a few minutes before he noticed that he was flying not even knowing that he had flew when aiding Derpy as he laughed before knowing that the mare in question was dying as he gently landed near her form, Spike already knelt down to help relieve the mare of any…discomfort before her death.

"Y…you help me?" Derpy question very softly, a long line of blood trailing down her left jaw as Spike with tears in his eyes for the second time in a day nodded.

Derpy smiled weakly as she whispered "Celestia bless you, Scaly…..please….find my daughter….Dinky…she all alone in world…..last seen in…..Cloudsdale…find her…please….this land…lost all hope, don't wish for you to be…..lost…..soul…" Derpy whispered before the wall-eyed Pegasus closed her eyes for the last time….and never breathed again.

Spike did not know why all of this was happening to him, all he ever did was try to help others, did that really mean losing all his friends and family around him though? Was he now cursed in some sick, twisted way of never again having a life of content?

"Peewee?" Spike whispered while the young phoenix was doing his best to dig a hole for the young, kind hearted mare making him look up at his best friend.

"Don't ever leave me…and don't die on me…please" Spike whispered as Peewee nodded slowly before he chuckled going back to his work.

"Don't you worry about me, Scales…..I won't let anything happen to you…besides, if I go…I'm taking you with me, you can believe that" the phoenix replied causing Spike to let lose a weak chuckle at the animal's attempt at humor.

With a long deep and painful breath and securing the blades of Forbidden love on the dark green sheath over his back, Spike the dragon helped Peewee to dig a grave for the mare who had given them the most important weapons they could ever own…..all the while the young dragon wondering where it was the two would go next…and just how much of Equestria had fallen to ruin around him.

* * *

**Author's note: THERE! There is your bucking third chapter…are you happy NOW? I just killed my most favorite pony for the sake of this bucking story….BUCK! Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to cry in a corner for an hour….POOR DERPY!**


	4. Dark secrets, part one

**Author's note: No lie, your going to kill me the second you end this chapter, either that or you may hate me...but you'll understand why it was done...you'll understand...hopefully.**

* * *

Spike slowly stood up from the ground and growled as he dug another claw full of dirt out then threw it over his right shoulder, his forehead was soaked with sweat and he was panting, more then annoyed that he had to bury such a dear friend for the second time in a day, and the sun was only eight hours away from going below the horizon.

Or at least it would be if not for the fact that the sun was completely consumed by heavy, gray clouds and a dark sense of fear which blanketed the entire land, he could feel it in his bones as he shivered, despise being a dragon he was still cold blooded.

Peewee swore as he dragged the body of Derpy Hooves closer to the large hole made just for her.

The brave noble mare who risked her life just to give Spike twin blades to defeat...what? Just what were the blades needed to be used for? He was a damn dragon for Celestria sake!

He could breathe green fire, and slash at his enemies with his claws or whip at them with his tail. What the BUCK would two long in width but short in length swords do for him?

Rolling his eyes but remembering why he was digging in the first place, Spike jumped from the hole, which was six feet in height and seven in width and gently took the body from his friend to drop it with a thud, making both creatures wince, not wanting to treat their friends body in such a cruel way.

So the two set forth to make sure it was correctly positioned anyway they can and after an hour of being gentle and paying their respect, Spike and Peewee looked at the gray furred, golden eyes mare Pegasus with long blond flowing hair and tail and releasing a loud sigh, set to work covering the body so it could do its job helping the land re-grow...at another point in time.

Spike himself did not understand why those around him had to always die, not knowing why it was that he felt as if a cold, evil creature was laughing at his failures, as if he deserved them...as if it was his fault.

With a shaky deep breathe, Spike slowly stood up from sitting on his rear allowing his tail to waved behind him slowly and looked towards the Everfree forest, knowing that where it was they were heading they had a much more better chance of getting there going through the trees then in the streets where they could be watched by every step, or in Peewee's case flap of wings.

They knew that it was not a perfect plan, but it was a plan that had none others that fared better.

Peewee stretched his wings before flapping them three times and lifting into the air, Spike merely growled at his friend, envious that he could fly while Spike could not, but kept his tongue to himself.

With a grunt, Spike shifted his blades that were on his back and followed his friend, chuckling as Peewee was blown over to the right by a strong wind current.

Hearing the phoenix loudly swear, Spike rolled his eyes before looking at the buildings of the former town, which were either barley intact, destroyed to ashes or completely gone, no building was left unharmed as the two creatures saw familiar shops from the market or homes of his friends that he knew.

His eyes then drifted over to a building that was as a second or maybe in the case of being in Canterlot being coming to Ponyville, third home...the Carousel Boutique, home of Rarity and of course Sweetie Belle, Spike thought with a sigh as he looked at the charred remains of the burnt down, once very beautiful and divine shop and former home.

Spike shook his head about how depressing the shop looked, mainly because it was burnt down, and shaky deep breathe.

He felt tears slide down his face once more, because the mare who once lived there was like an older sister to him, sometimes even a mother and was now gone from his life, along with his former marefriend.

He did not know where they were, but he knew he needed to find them as well as Dinky Doo, the daughter of Derpy as he had promised her he or rather they would.

Spike the dragon was about to carry further on when he heard a weak meow from the entrance of the shop. Without pause he ran into the building and admist a rubble of debris, spotted a white furred female cat with lime green eyes and a light shade of gray among the end of her tail, the purple bow that she once had in hair on top of her head was gone.

Her fur was torn, dirty and her eyes were wild, darting from side to side in panic, her claws out in fear of the monsters she had fought over the years, Spike also noticed that her fur was stained with blood. The purple collar with the a large diamond and four small diamonds were gone as well.

She hissed in rage at seeing Spike but calmed down once she saw Peewee's face, seeming to have remembered him from a different time before her eyes and emotions shifted back to Spike.

"Leave me be, reptile, have you already not taken enough from me, you ruffian. Peewee, flee...this monster will only tear you apart as the rest of his kind has before him!" she hissed before swiping a claw at his left leg causing him to take a step back.

"Opal, calm down. This is Spike, you remember Spike Sparkle from your younger years? He's a friend." Peewee sighed as the cat paused and looked deep into the eyes of her 'enemy' before she frown and sat, licking her left front paw and running it over her face before she spoke.

"Ah...yes, the baby dragon if I do recall...or rather, teenage one, it is strange to see one such as, wait...did you just call me old, phoenix?" Opalescence screeched as Peewee burst out laughing and flap his wings to avoid the felines pounce she aimed at him before coming to the ground and snarled as she puffed.

Spike would have been amused by their antics if not for the fact that a certain word caught his eyes, or rather...replayed back into his brain.

"Wait...teenager? I'm twenty one years old...from the looks of it, aren't I?" he asked confused making the two creatures snicker.

"No, dumb ass...alright, yeah, your twenty one by the age limit of ponies and even a few other creatures but according to dragons you barely reached the age of thirteen...your still a cute, little baby bitch, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha." Peewee laughed so hard he fell off the perched he was resting on as Spike had a sudden urge to light a certain bird on fire before he remembered that Peewee was made of almost pure fire and face clawed himself.

With a roll of her eyes, Opalescence stood and started to walk towards the entrance door to move away from her former home.

"Hey, where you going Opal? We still not done laughing our asses off here, are we?" Peewee shouted making said cat ignore him and allowing Spike to shrug at his 'brother' before he followed her, forcing Peewee to sigh loudly.

"So much for a little bit of humor." he whispered before flapping his wings and flying out the door, noticing that both creatures were going towards the Everfree forest, as Peewee had his beak open in surprise that Opalescence would even think of going to such a place.

The trio went deep into the forest, being weary of enemies or even survivors that had managed to get away from the dark forces that haunted their former town, with a deep breathe Spike looked around, unamused by the scenery before his eyes caught sight of a white blur.

Without a word, he chased after it and got on all four to force a burst of speed from the momentum as he rushed towards the shape that was now a foot away, with his left claw out he used his rear legs to move faster in a large, pounce before he grabbed the creature in his claw and turned it over as he was surprised to come face to face with Angel bunny, the pet of Fluttershy.

Angel's eyes were widen in fear before they turned to shock then rage as he sneered and spat in the dragon's face, forcing him to to recoil in disgust then anger making him bare his fangs at the rabbit who chuckled.

"So, the reptile has finally grown some balls at least, or am I mistaken for the fact that dragon boy is still in charge of your body instead of the ugly ass reptile in front of me?" he spoke as Spike's eyes narrowed and he ignored the rodent's tone before he countered back with a snap of his fangs an inch near Angel's nose forcing his face to shrink back in fear, for once his smart ass words lost.

What are you doing here, Angel? Where's Fluttershy and the rest of the Mane Six? What the buck happened?" Spike asked as the rabbit opened his mouth to reply but before he could speak, his body was torn violently from the dragon's claw and he was lifted into the air by a red and orange phoenix, right before said creature slammed him hard, back first into a near by tree, his wings flapping to keep them afloat.

His eyes were narrowed and his beak with an inch from stabbing deep into one of the rabbit's eyes as Angel smiled weakly and lifted his front paws to show he was unarmed.

"Hey, buddy...long time, no see there-"

"Shut your bucking mouth your worthless sack of shit!" Peewee screamed into Angel's face as the rabbit merely chuckled.

"You still have not forgiven me, have you, Feathers? Though you would at least-" he words were cut off as Peewee tighten his talons around Angel's throat making him gasp for lack of air, Peewee intent on ending his life it seemed.

"Peewee, enough!" a voice shouted as Spike, who was not the one to issue the command looked to the right of him and saw a brown furred with white chest and half her tail female canine who also had a brown Stetson hat on her head, her face set in a frown.

She padded towards the two creatures on the tree and growled, her fangs bared in outrage before she took a deep breathe and allowed her frown to be replaced on her face.

"Winona? Applejack's dog? Is that really you?" Spike asked with a hint of surprise as the canine ignored him and barked forcing Peewee's wings to lock up in fear and drop both of them to the ground, his talons still firmly wrapped around Angel's neck.

"Let him go, Peewee...NOW! We both know that it happened years ago, maybe it's time-"

"He should NEVER be forgiven, Winona, he does not bucking deserve forgiveness, he deserves to die for his selfish, twisted, evil crime...he raped her, Win...he violated her in ways that if she was not the animal she was, she would have killed him herself, so I'll save her the trouble and do the damn thing for her!" Peewee shouted back, his talons squeezing even tighter around the rabbit who tried in vain to pull his talons from his body.

"Who the BUCK are we talking about? What animal's life did he ruin for him to be killed?" Spike screamed as Peewee screeched in rage then with a single tear sliding down the left side of his face answered.

"He ruined her because of his horny, filthy desire of lust...he forever shattered Fluttershy's life...she will never recover from what he had done to her."


End file.
